perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Level 80-89 Quests
Previous: List of Level 70-79 Quests * Next: List of Level 90-99 Quests Dreamweaver Port, that beckons to far-off lands, and Sanctuary, the sylvan refuge with its little problems caused by powerful Wraiths, are the initial settings for these quests Level 80 Sanctuary All quests are level 80+; they can be completed at any level after 80 Quests occasionally have rewards that more suit one class, or only have one armor type as a reward, but the Friendship Ring (+physical attack) from and Rain quest and Xanadu Bracers Light armor from Last Leopard are also significantly weaker than the quest level; eight levels for the armor and six for the ring. An artifact from before Genesis redistributed quests, no doubt. * Visit the Sanctuary - Watcher of the Earth's introduction to Sanctuary and Dancing Melody, who in turn offers an introduction to Ginring in Warsong City * Cloud and Rain Friendship Ring: Physical attack +56, Accuracy +53, Decompose (recommended) to: 14 Chihsing Stone * Find the Family * First Contact * Last Leopard Xanadu Bracers. Light armor arms, Physical Defense +184, Magic defence +285, Wood +298. Decompose (recommended) to: 12 Chihsing Stone * Past and Present ** Reach the Heart of the City stage of Warsong City and destroy the Incacerate's five generals - Pestilent Destroyer, Obscure Reaper, Snakefist Guardian, Cannonfist Orclord, and Shadowskull Lich * Watcher of the Earth also offers a new Genie reset item with a quest = The Stone of Refreshment Level 81 * The Poor One ** Fantasia Rouge > Dream Lover > 21st Refusal ** Another Lover > The Reason > A Wish > The Furs * Making Wine - Bring along two Golden Herbs and a slot for the reward, a Skyhidden Scroll for level 85 Dungeon Gear. ** Find the Owner > Ingredients of Wine > Wineshop Quest > Faerie Wine * God's Tear ** Legend > Lady Mu's Idea > Peach Petal Dew > The Waiter > ::: > Strange Plague > Thousand Year Lees > ::: > Celestial Plumpfish > Morning Dew Drip * Baffling ** Seek the Kid > Lone Hero > Bamboo Pads > Dead or Alive > Friendship * Umbrella Lost ** The Tower > Umbrella > Father and Son Legend * The Long Wait - recommencement of the Winged Elf Tien quest line Cultivation Level 81 * Dreamweaver Port ** Kill Slaughtarm Kuron. If the database is correct, then Slaughtarm Kuron fills a niche of its own, with damage between the very weakest of all (Snowgrind Fox and the all-but-forgotten Race Cavern bosses Thromh the Mighty, Rend Razorjaw and Poisontail Occultist) and the next weakest, the Delirium bosses. 800 Physical or Magical attack? With only Royal armor and Cleric regen buffs, you can probably heal that much back without potions or true heals. At any rate, he does seem to be extremely weak, with perhaps a few buffs on and not much more damage than regular mobs. Just a bit more HP. The hardest part is getting there. However, if the character is particularly weak, and they prove to be a problem, then the only recourse is to fly; these bosses represent a hazard to anyone running past them, as they will pursue indefinitely. Perhaps even across water, who knows. *** Elder of the Streams...and Slaughtarm was just a taste of what is to come. Slaughtarm was the Metal mage left behind by the Metal God, and there are the rest of the elemental mages to exterminate. They are similarly weak and similarly secluded. * Burning Spirit is in Burning Heart * Tangleweed is in the north of the Boundless Grasslands * Frost Faerie is in the south of the Harshlands * Toras is in the rocky landscape by the Stone of the Ancient Wall, on the border between the Boundless Grasslands and Swiftwind Congratulations, you are done with Cultivation until level 89, whereupon you face a much more difficult task: choosing between Sage and Demon paths, and consequently, Sage and Demon skills. Generally speaking (and that is a very sweeping generalization), Sage skills are more defensive and/or PvE oriented, and Demon are more PvP or offensive. But not always. Sage sometimes comes in with attack speed increases, etc, that function offensively as well, and there are other exceptions and distinctions Level 82 All quests can be done any level from 82 onwards * Crack - recommencement of the Heaven's Tear : Chrono Wheel quest ** Cracks > Dirtpool Crawler > Report to the Sage > Sage Lu > Soulthirst Houdrexes > Land Elder 45,510 Coins, 227,550 XP, 51,426 SP,: * Celestial Chess : 8 Reputation - * Celestial Melody * Dragon Prince Loong * The Requiem Ceremony 30 minute time limit 63,714 Coins, 318,570 XP, 71,997 SP * Celestial Painting 2 subquests, * Shell of Happiness Twilight Temple, 6,500 Coins, 38,000 XP, 6,400 SP, 11 Reputation : * King's Confusion : 2 subquests * Winged King Various rewards * Esoterica 21 subquests 263,958 Coins 1,319,790 XP 298,273 SP, 50 Reputation * Expedition Equipment 10,000 Coins, 60,000 XP, 12,000 SP, 11 Reputation Level 83 Level 84 * Survival Hazard - Winged Elf Chi - Oppressed Village. Decaying Cleavehands x 20, mix with Ancient Wall Commander's quest with the same target x 15, a level later Level 85 * Apothecary Ning - "World" 254 817 - Falcon's Heart. The Bloodbirds used to be above the ridge just north of Valley of the Scarred. They were doubtless removed because they were smack dab in the way of the flight path from Jolly Old Jones to Charmed Eye Lake. Whether they were initially placed there for the same reason is less clear. At any rate, Bloodbirds are very difficult to track down; the database still shows them as present above the Valley of the Scarred, but they are actually far north of there, much closer to Apothecary Ning's position. As with all fliers, they are easy to kill, tend to spawn right next to you, and like some, especially late level fliers, they tend to move rapidly towards others of their kin ("birds of a feather"?). Circle around the flock up high and pick off the ones at the edges and the respawning will be nullified. Apothecary Ning only has two other quests, and they are both Introductory quests, carrying a message to the Ancient Wall and Immolation Camp Category:Expert Quests Category:Quests by Level